Weaknesses, Secrets, and Sneaking Around
Weaknesses, Secrets, and Sneaking Around is the eighth episode in Glee: Soul Talent, and the eighty-second episode overall. It was aired on October 13, 2012. It was written by Dare-2-Dream and Finchblashtynn. Plot Glee: Soul Talent, 4x8, Weaknesses, Secrets, and Sneaking Around So here’s what you missed last week: Mr. Schue invited the New Directions of 2015-2017 to come and mentor the current New Directions. Simone and Jonas were paired. Jonas has a suspicion that Simone has a crush on Austynn, even though Simone is dating Cedric Dash, an evil member of the Vocal Reapers. Morgan refuses to see beyond her makeup, which shows that beauty is only skin deep. Madison’s crush on Chase is so obvious, even Madison’s partner, Jasmine, knew it, but Madison knows that Chase has a girlfriend. Nash was pretty jealous of Abley and Liam as partners. Abley feels like she has a right to make him jealous, because after she and Nash kissed, Nash stopped contacting her. Probably because Nash has a girlfriend, Ivy, and Abley has a boyfriend, Toronto. All four don’t know about the mysterious picture that someone took while Nash and Abley kissed. Jade and Caylex are still together and Jonas and Audrey’s marriage is strong. Skylier told his mentor, Kenny, that he’s gay and he has no idea what to do now. And that’s what you missed on Glee: Soul Talent! -x- Mr. Schue sat in his office in the choir room and finished up on some Spanish tests. “…be like Morgan? She’s perfect. Flawless hair, eyes, skin?” floated Luna’s voice. Mr. Schue’s listening skills piqued as he listened to the teenagers complain. “Just face it, I will never be as pretty as Savannah or Morgan…” sighed Madison. “Madison, you are perfect the way you are. Look at me. I’m freakishly tall,” exclaimed Abley. “Yeah, but you’re extremely beautiful,” chimed Piper. “I’m too nerdy,” Chris said from his chair. “I suck at every sport known to man on this planet. That’s why I always fall to hard, too fast and end up getting heartbroken in the end…” Chris sighed. Chase looked at Bent and they exchanged glances. “You’ve got a crush on someone?” Chase asked. Chris shrugged. “Yeah, but she doesn’t even know I exist.” “W-who?” Bent asked. “Justin Halbourne,” Chris replied dreamily. “The scary girl from Vocal Reaper?” Bent asked suspiciously. “Yep,” Chris announced. Mr. Schue walked out into the choir room with a new game plan forming in his head. -x- “So we just write down one weakness and we then put them in this container, and hope that no one reads them and try to use them to pin it against us?” River asked. Mr. Schue nodded. Each of his students had a small slip of paper so they could write down their weakness. Will decided that he could try to help his students personally. “Okay,” grumbled River. He turned in his chair so no one could see his writing. Mr. Schue went around the class, letting the kids drop their now folded paper into the plastic container and he sealed the lid. “These will go into my personal safe, so no one can read them,” Mr. Schue announced. He went into his office just as the bell rang and locked the safe—or so he thought. -x- Madison and Chase were in her room, lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Chase came knocking on Madison’s door after having a fight with Savannah. She invited him in and stirred up some cocoa, because this October was a cold one so far. They sat on the couch watching a bit of MTV or HBO or whatever. Chase was too distracted to notice the channel because his eyes were fixated on Madison. See, this would happen so randomly sometimes, Chase thought. I will just randomly stare at her. Yeah, it’s creepy if you thought about it, but she can make my day happy. She—her eyes and the way they are filled with joy like, all the time, and the curve of her smile is just perfect, and…everything. I can just look at her and it lights up my day. Is that normal? I’ve never felt this way before. Madison looked at Chase. To her surprise, he was staring right back at her. Chase blushed to a deep scarlet color and he swiftly turned his head back to the flat screen TV. What’s that saying? Madison thought to herself. Don’t be embarrassed if you’re caught staring at someone because they were staring back at you? Before either could say anything, Madison’s mother came home. So now the two were lying stomach down on her bed in her room. It was cozy of sorts. Red walls, white, fuzzy carpeting, a record player sitting in the corner with piles of records and CD cases scattered on the floor, a laptop sitting atop a cherry wood desk. It was very Madison. “So, how are you feeling now?” Madison asked Chase. Chase looked over at Madison and smiled. He gently kicked his feet. “Better.” To prove this, Chase took another sip from the green mug once filled to the brim with hot chocolate. “I think just taking my mind off things and hanging with you makes me better.” Madison felt her heart flutter in her chest. She blushed and hid her face in her big, fluffy and fuzzy white blanket with hearts all over that she was sharing with Chase. “Don’t do that,” Chase said as he lowered the blanket. “You’re insanely pretty. There’s no reason to hide a pretty face like that.” Madison’s heart went from giggly and giddy to serious. Pretty. Chase actually thinks I’m pretty… ''She felt like a million bucks. -x- “Avalon! Lock the door!” Savannah ordered. Her red headed friend in her Cheerio uniform quickly waited until all the New Directions members were in the choir room until she closed the door and locked it. “What are we doing here?” Luna asked confused. “Sit down on the floor in a circle and I’ll announce everything later,” Savannah barked. “Okay Miss. Bossy Pants,” Luna muttered to herself and plopped down next to Taylor. “Everyone, sit down in a circle!” Savannah yelled, although most of the New Directions were already sitting on the floor except for Morgan who didn’t want to get her Cheerios uniform dirty, so she dragged a chair and sat on it. Savannah stood in the front of the class room. “Okay, so Mr. Schue’s doing ‘weaknesses’ week. Why not kick it up a notch?” “I don’t like where this is going,” Bent asserted. “Shut up Bent,” Savannah demanded. “So, I decided that—like doing the weakness thing—but instead, they’re secrets.” “Uh, I object,” Nash said his hand in the air. “Ditto,” Abley replied. Ivy narrowed her eyes at Abley who tried to ignore it. “C’mon you guys. This week is so boring by itself.” Savannah, without asking everyone, gave each member a torn up piece of paper and a pencil. “Okay, write your secret on the paper, put them in this bucket,” Savannah shuffled her pale blue bucket by her side, “once you’re finished. Don’t worry; no one will look at these. I’ll go bury them later. This is just to get out all your secrets.” -x- Nash knew it was a bad idea when Savannah sent out that mass text; '''From:' Satan Meet me in the choir room. ASAP. He sat in the far side of the choir room on the drum set. I guess it’s only customary if I write down that Abley and I kissed. I mean, Savannah did say she wasn’t going to read it. But then again, I just met her and we’ve barely spoken three words to each other and I have ''no idea how her number got programed into my phone.'' Nash looked around the room. Some students were looking into space thinking of a dirty secret, while others were busy writing up a storm. Abley and I kissed, was what Nash had written down at the end of the day. -x- Abley looked down at her secret. I kissed Nash. A small part of her wanted for Savannah to read it. She wanted someone to know about how she felt about the bad boy who haunted her dreams daily. But Abley knew that everything would blow up if it did. -x- Chase knew he had to write it. It was easiest if he just got his feelings down and away. Maybe if he did, the feelings would go away. I have more than friendly feelings for Madison. Chase took a deep breath. He carefully folded the paper in half, walked up to the bucket, and dropped it in. If Savannah saw…it would be ugly. -x- I like Nash, wrote Piper. She blushed discreetly. Piper quickly folded the white paper and glanced sideways at Nash who was pale. Aw, it’s okay Nash…''thought Piper. ''If you pick me, you’ll never have to be nervous. -x- I’m probably going to be step brothers with Wesley Jarx. Skylier felt like throwing up. Since he found out his dad was dating Claudia, he never told anyone except for Kenny. It was just too traumatizing. Wesley Jarx was well enough his step-brother. He felt betrayed. His father never told him before he bumped into Claudia. It’s not fair… -x- I like Eric Chord, was staring Codi in the face since she wrote it. Yeah, I know I’ve been treating Eric badly lately. I kept on blowing him off to his face like, hundreds of times. But I do like him. A lot. He’s the first boy who makes me feel desirable. He makes me feel visible. And it hurts me, more than anything, that I have to keep saying no because I can’t do that to the club. But Chris is crushing on Justin… Codi’s thoughts were so muddled. God, I’m so confused. -x- I like Austynn, was what Simone had put down for her secret. She decided that being in denial was not going to help anyone, especially not herself nor Cedric nor Austynn. Still, Simone didn’t know what to do. Even so she liked him, Simone still had a boyfriend. -x- For Madison’s secret, she had put down; I like Chase. Simple as that. Madison didn’t need to lie to herself anymore about her feelings she’s harboring unlike Simone or Abley. She knows she likes Chase. She just can’t do anything about it. I just feel lost, Madison thought. -x- Cedric and Celeste were eavesdropping outside of the New Directions’ choir room. “What a great idea,” sneered Cedric sarcastically. “It’s so easy to destroy them and we don’t even have to think that hard!” Celeste exclaimed. “First a kiss and now a bucket full of secrets, wow,” Cedric replied. -x- “You don’t have to be here, you know,” Wesley said from his spot on the bench in the school courtyard. His nose was glued to a thick, leather bound book. Skylier took a tentative seat next to Wesley. “Oh trust me, if I had a choice, I would,” Skylier murmured. Wesley ignored Skylier’s rude comment and flipped another page. Skylier just tapped out a random song into the tables wishing he was anywhere but here. “I’m not trying to sound like an ass, but why are you so mean to me?” Wesley asked after minutes of awkward silence and a weird tension in the air. Skylier looked a bit awkward from Wesley’s straight forwardness. “Do you know what your Glee club does to mine? Do you know what they said? Do you have any idea what your teammates do to mine? The slushies, the name calling, the bruises from dodge ball every Friday...How is that fair to me and my friends when we didn’t do anything wrong?” Skylier asked aggravated. Wesley looked down at his feet. “Skylier, I’m truly sorry they do that to you guys. Honestly, I never knew that they did. But I have to say, stop being prejudice. Have you ever seen me slushy someone?” Skylier rung his hands, ready to admit to defeat. “No,” he mumbled. “You come off as a ‘treat everyone right’ kind of guy, but take a moment to step back and realize that not all of the members in Vocal Reaper are bad,” Wesley replied terse. He dog-eared his book and closed it. With that, Wesley walked off. -x- “Just keep walking!” Celeste snapped at Ivy as she lead the chick in black leggings, a black leather skirt, and a shredded in the back red tank top to the choir room. When she opened the door, she found Nash, Abley, Toronto and Cedric all waiting for the girls’ arrivals. Nash and Abley had a look that both resembled ‘can we please get the heck out of here?’. “Well, I’m glad Gothic and Pretty Boy could join James Dean and the Flower Princess here. Now sit down Goth and let’s all have a…''friendly'' chat…” Cedric said with a scant of vindictiveness. Nash gulped and Abley’s knuckles were ghost white from gripping the edge of her chair in a vice grip. Nash quickly stood up. “Uh, I’m not feeling very well…so I’m gonna go…you know, before I uh,” Nash rubbed the back of his neck, “like puke on everyone…” There was a fire in Cedric’s eyes that tamed as soon as it started. “Nonsense! We’ve all taken our big, bad, and ugly shots so. Sit. Back. Down.” Cedric emphasized the last three words. Abley felt nauseous when she saw the look of caring in Ivy’s dark hazel eyes. “Um, excuse me, but I think I’d better drive Nash home. Clearly he’s not feeling well,” came Ivy’s level voice. Everyone looked to Nash who’s face had paled and he was clammy. Cedric smirked and looked at Celeste. A devious smile was carved into Cedric’s smile and the bright lights of the choir room reflected off his blue eyes, making Cedric look pure evil. “Gothie, I don’t think you’d want to baby Nash up. After all, he did have an affair.” -x- There are moments in life where everything is silent. And in those moments when it is so tacit that you hear the silence ricocheting in your ear drums, that is when you most want the loud booms of thunder or the crashes of symbols or the beating of feet. The word affair was reverberated inside of Ivy’s brain. Her jaw was slack and her hands were balled in fists. After all, he did have an affair. Affair. Affair. ''The word was so foreign and strange. ''Nash, he would never. We’ve been together for two years, since eighth grade. He…he’s never since even ''looked at another girl while we are…were…are…? Whatever, he never looked at another girl when we were/are together. We are a match made in heaven. Who could he possibly…'' Ivy looked up. It was all clear now. The day Nash acted weird when he picked her up, him looking uncomfortable in the choir room, the stolen glances. Ivy pointed at Abley and then at Nash, now knowing the connection. She covered her mouth with her hand and ran out of the room. Nash got up and ran after Ivy, screaming his girlfriend’s name down the halls. -x- Numb. Numb everywhere. Toronto could catch a small glimpse of Abley’s watering blue eyes. He quickly stormed out of the room, feeling it’s what a normal person would’ve done. -x- “Ivy!” Nash yelled as Ivy ran out of the school and into the parking lot, crying and bawling her eyes out. When the girl turned around, Nash saw black mascara running down her face. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. “Get away from me!” Ivy screeched. She turned away and kept on running. Running where? No idea. She just needed to get out and away from him. Nash ran after his girlfriend. “Let me explain!” He yelled back. Ivy was fast, sure, but Nash was faster. He caught up to Ivy and wrapped his hand around her wrist gently. Ivy squirmed to get out of his tight hold, but no luck. “Get off me!” Nash just gripped Ivy tighter, careful not to hurt her. “Please, let me explain,” Nash pleaded. Ivy saw out of the corner of her eye a blonde, curly cloud in the distance, which had now her full attention. Ivy yanked her wrist out of Nash’s hand and sprinted over to Abley. “You!” Ivy pointed her shaking finger at Abley. -x- Abley had run out to find Toronto, sure she was going to do it, take a big step, but instead she was faced with Nash’s scary girlfriend. Her heart broke to see Ivy and her dysfunctional mess. What if she was in Ivy’s position? Her gut wrenched and Abley pushed the idea into the back of her mind. “You! You…you…” Ivy stuttered, trying to find her best and biggest insult she knew, but her emotions and brain were clouded. Fortunately for Abley, Nash ran up to the two of them. “Ivy, please. Just hear me out.” Ivy was wracked in sobs as she shuddered. Ivy’s arms were around herself, as if hugging herself would make the heart twisting pain go away. Ivy took a deep breath. “Okay. Sure. Share you fricken’ sob story and your stupid sorry apology for your lame ass excuse. As long as it goes away!” Ivy flung her pale arm towards Abley, motioning her as it. Nash looked at Abley, his eyes asking everything and nothing at the same time. Abley gave Nash a look, not sure what it meant, maybe for a bit of reassurance with Ivy. She then turned and walked away. Toronto was near the dumpsters, running his bony fingers through his dark brown hair. “Would you care to explain what just happened?” He asked as Abley neared. -x- Simone looked in the mirror for what seemed the thousandth time. Austynn called her, asking her if she’d like to go on a ‘double outing’ with Jonas, Audrey, and him. Simone noticed the word ‘outing’ being replaced by ‘date’, but tried to ignore that. She hopped into her white Ford Fusion 2013 and drove to BreadstiX. Not her ideal place, but Simone had to agree that BreadstiX was cheap and they made a mean pasta salad. Simone greeted Audrey, Jonas, and Austynn when she arrived at the restaurant. She ruffled out her brown, light brown and orange-yellow vintage dress. Simone felt a bit underdressed with her orange vans, but money was tight and at least she wore her sterling silver necklace shaped in a heart with a smaller one connected to the bigger one. Austynn really cleaned up for himself. He wore dark, almost black jeans with a white shirt and a black button up not buttoned. Jonas was sitting next to his wife. He tapped his cousin letting him know that Simone had arrived. Audrey had probably told Jonas. Simone adjusted herself as she sat next to Austynn. Simone looked at the couple across from her. Audrey was looking lovingly into Jonas’s blind and unseeing ones. Simone felt a pang of sadness erupt from her chest. I wished I had someone who looked at me like that. '' When the waitress had collected the four orders, Austynn had whispered in Simone’s ear, “Even though I can’t see, I bet you look real pretty.” Simone blushed. Even though Austynn had made it look like he wasn’t whispering or talking in Simone’s ear, Audrey saw it. Audrey smiled at Simone. -x- Once Nash had gotten Ivy to calm down a bit, he began his long speech. He told Ivy about the kiss during duets week and about the awkwardness after it. “Why didn’t you tell me this?” Ivy asked. “Why did I have to learn from him?” Her voice wavered with pain. Nash opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Nothing he said would make up for what he did. He genuinely felt really, really bad for what he did. But a part of him didn’t regret kissing Abley. When he kissed Abley, he felt like they were the only ones in the whole world. He felt all his troubles melt and it felt good. -x- “Toronto, look, I think we both should stop trying to kid ourselves—,” Abley started. “Let’s…let’s just forget this every happened,” Toronto breathed, cutting off Abley. Abley looked at Toronto with question. “F-forget our relationship?” “No. Let’s just forget the cheating and we can go back to the start.” Toronto put his hand on Abley’s arm, but she shook it off. “Toronto. Can we please discuss this?” Abley asked. She licked her lips. “I mean, we’re in a loveless relationship. If we keep going on, this will hurt us both even more.” “Abley, c’mon,” Toronto whined. “You don’t mean that.” “Yes I do!” Abley replied forcefully. “I don’t want this…this life anymore! Sure, when we started dating, I was star struck by your looks and your caring heart, but now…now I don’t feel anything!” Toronto’s smile faded. “Do you feel anything?” Toronto didn’t say anything. He just looked at Abley. After a long silence, Toronto spoke. “What are you trying to say?” “We’re over.” “Wow,” Toronto whispered. Tears were in his eyes. “I didn’t think you were this kind of person.” '''Abley:' Days like this I want to drive away Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade, You chewed me up, And spit me out, Like I was poison in your mouth You took my light, You drained me down But that was then and this is now, Now look at me This is the part of me That you’re never gonna ever take away from me, No, This is the part of me That you’re never gonna ever take away from me, No Throw your sticks and your stones, Throw your bombs and your blows But you’re not gonna break my soul, This is the part of me That you’re never gonna ever take away from me, No I just wanna throw my phone away Find out who is really there for me, You ripped me off, Your love was cheap, Was always tearing at the seams I fell deep, You let me down But that was then and this is now, Now look at me This is the part of me That you’re never gonna ever take away from me, No, This is the part of me That you’re never gonna ever take away from me, No Throw your sticks and your stones, Throw your bombs and your blows But you’re not gonna break my soul, This is the part of me That you’re never gonna ever take away from me, No Now look at me I’m sparkling A firework, a dancing flame, You won't ever put me out again I’m glowin’, Oh whoa So you can keep the diamond ring It don’t mean nothing anyways In fact you can keep everything Yeah, Yeah, Except for me Abley (with New Directions' girls): This is the part of me That you’re never gonna ever take away from me, No, This is the part of me That you’re never gonna ever take away from me, (Away from me) No Throw your sticks and your stones, Throw your bombs and your blows But you’re not gonna break my soul, (Soul) This is the part of me, That you’re never gonna ever take away from me, (Me) No This is the part of me No Away from me No, This is the part of me, (Me, me, me, me, me, me, me...) No New Directions girls: Throw your sticks and your stones, Throw your bombs and your blows But you’re not gonna break my soul This is the part of me That you’re never gonna ever take away from me, no -x- “So…” Jonas said, elongating the word. “How’s school going for the both of you two rascals?” He questioned. Simone looked at Austynn. “Great,” they both replied. “And how’re you guys liking Glee?” Audrey asked. She circled her glass with the tip of her finger. “You know, Glee…in the choir room is where our story is. It’s where our journey is,” Jonas spoke. Audrey and Jonas looked at each other, even though Jonas was blind. He knew his lover so well, that he didn’t have to ask for directions or anything. He just knew her. “It’s where we fell in love.” “It’s also where Jade and Caylex and Luke and Robin met and fell in love. I think they’re—including us, of course—are the only last couples left,” Audrey announced. “That choir room must be special,” Austynn grumbled from his spaghetti. He was twisting his fork, gathering up the long, thin noodles doused in red sauce. “It’s magical,” Audrey spoke. She looked at Simone, then to Austynn, and winked to Simone. Jonas wrapped his arm around Audrey. -x- “Look Ivy, I’m sorry for hurting you. I’m sorry for kissing Abley, and I’m terribly sorry you had to learn this…information from Cedric. I never wanted to hurt you. You know I love—“ Ivy covered her ears with her hands. “I don’t want to hear your excuses!” She hollered at Nash. Nash sighed. Ivy was stubborn when she was mad. “Please, Ivy. Listen to me.” Ivy still kept her hands clapped over her ears, not wanting to listen to reason. “How about we just talk—“ “No!” Ivy shouted. “You had your time to talk. You had your time to talk before he had to tell me!” Pain flashed through Nash’s eyes. “I thought you loved me—and-and trusted me enough to tell me this.” Nash swallowed. “What are you trying to say?” Ivy felt more hot, wet tears slide down her face. “You should’ve said no.” Ivy: It's strange to think the songs we used to sing, The smiles, the flowers, everything is, Gone Yesterday I found out about you Even now just looking at you Feels wrong You say that you'd take it all back, Given one chance It was a moment of weakness and you said, "Yes" You should've said, "No", You should've gone home You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go You should've know that word, With what you did with her Get back to me... And I should've been there, In the back of your mind I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?" You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet You should've said no, Baby, and you might still have me You can see that I've been crying Baby you know all the right things To say But do you honestly Expect me to believe We could ever be the same? You say that the past is the past, You need one chance It was a moment of weakness and you said, "Yes" You should've said, "No", You should've gone home You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go You should've know that word, With what you did with her Get back to me... And I should've been there, In the back of your mind I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?" You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet You should've said no, Baby, and you might still have me I can't resist Before you go tell me this Was it worth it? Was she worth this? No... no, no, no... You should've said, "No", You should've gone home You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go You should've know that word, With what you did with her Get back to me... And I should've been there, In the back of your mind I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?" You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet You should've said no, Baby, and you might still have me -x- Ivy collapsed in her bed with a black-and-white duvet covering the black bedspread underneath. Her room was a deep red color—because her mother wouldn’t allow black—with white lining. She did the worst thing she could think about: breaking up with Nash. How was it that the people you love like to hurt you? How is it that the one person that would make her feel better, was the one that made her cry? -x- Nash looked across the parking lot after Ivy broke up with him. He felt just…filthy. Like he needed a shower. Abley was standing relatively close near the smelly, deep green dumpsters. Looks like she either was the dumper or the dumpee. Abley gave Nash a small smile and a small wave. Nash didn’t even know a smile had reached his lips and he gave a small wave. Even though they were both heartbroken, Nash had a small feeling in his gut that this was how it was supposed to be. THE END Summary Problems with self-consciousness and rumors arise, and Will decides he wants to help the kids cross their weaknesses. He makes everyone write down their weaknesses and put them in a hat. Later, Will reads them and tries to help the kids individually. On the own, the kids decide to have a confession of secrets meeting. No one will read them, but it'll just help everyone getting it off their chests. Drama arises between Abley, Toronto, Nash, and Ivy, and Wesley and Skylier are forced to bond. Simone and Austynn go to dinner with Jonas and Audrey. Songs Starring *'Samuel Larsen' as Taylor Duhnn *'Avan Jogia' as Chris Samsung *'Taylor Swift' as Abley Summers *'Victoria Justice' as Madison Passo *'Janet McCurdy' as Luna Alster *'Danni Shay' as Codi Saccio *'Emerald Green' as Piper Sageton *'Hunter Parrish' as Skylier Nipp *'Nina Dobrev' as Hunter Shepard *'Landon Liboiron' as Logan Klein *'James Gaisford' as Chase Gilmore *'Niall Horan' as Bent O' Neil *'Alexander Ludwig' as Austynn Bledsoe *'Keegan Allen' as Nash Forbes *'Tyler Blackburn' as River Collins *'Danielle Campbell' as Simone Camby *'Matthew Morrison' as William Schuester 'Guest Starring *'Tony Oller '''as ''Jonas Hart *'Dakota Fanning '''as ''Audrey Hantz *'''Jake Abel as Cedric Dash *'Britney Snow' as Celeste Davenport Trivia Song Covers POM.png SSN.png Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season 4